Chance or not chance ?
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Laisse, je le raccompagne, qu'il avait dit. Finalement, il aurait dû laisser Lucci s'en occuper. Juste pour rire… Parce que personne n'a de chance tous les jours. / OS, rated T pour être sûre.


_Bonjour, bonsoir, tout le monde et tout seul ! _

_Me voici avec un tout petit PauliexKaku en attendant la deuxième partie de "un mal pour un bien"._

_Non, rangez ces battes de baseball, s'il-vous-plait ! Cet OS était déjà écrit bien avant mon twoshot donc je n'ai pas du tout empiété sur mon temps pour l'écrire ! Promis ! "sifflote"_

_Je devais normalement le poster le 8 juillet à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Paulie, mais comme j'ai été quelque peu retardée, je ne le poste que maintenant avec quelques modifications._

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda, seul ce que j'en fais l'est !

**Rating :** K+

**Genre**** :** Général, Humour, Amitié

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Dans la grande ville aquatique de Water Seven, les employés du dock n°1 s'activaient avec ferveur sur les différents projets en construction de la Galley-la Compagnie, véritable fierté de la ville. Commande du gouvernement ou simple réparation de bateaux pirates, les demandes venaient du monde entier. Sous la brise fraîche de fin de matinée, Paulie donnaient ses dernières directives avant de prendre une pause bien méritée.

« Pour les chantiers 3 et 6, qu'en est-il ? s'enquit le contremaître.

- La coque du bâtiment sera bientôt achevée. On a pris un peu de retard à cause de la cargaison de bois qui devait arriver hier, énuméra le charpentier responsable des états d'avancement. Pour la réparation du navire des Croc Pirates, il ne nous manque que les voiles.

- Hé, patron ! On a besoin de toi sur le chantier 5 ! les interrompit un ouvrier de l'équipe de construction.

- J'arrive, deux minutes. Et sacré nom de nom ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler patron !

- Ça marche, patron ! »

Paulie laissa tomber, se contentant de râler pour la forme. Les habitudes ont la vie dure… Les charpentiers de la Galley-la sont décidément les hommes les plus obstinés qu'il connaisse.

« Ils t'estiment beaucoup, tu sais ? souligna son interlocuteur.

- Ouais, je sais…, marmonna le fumeur en se grattant la tête. Mais ça me pompe l'air, à force. J'ai l'impression d'être un sacro-saint et j'aime pas ça…

- Je ne penserais pas ça. Allez, file ! Je te ferai parvenir mon rapport une autre fois. »

Les mains dans les poches, Paulie se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers le chantier naval n°5, celui qui traitait d'une réparation d'un navire de guerre, s'il se souvenait bien. Sur le chemin, il croisa Tileston, les bras chargés de lourds panneaux de bois, beuglant à tout va, comme à son habitude.

Un cigare aux lèvres, l'ingénieur écouta les bruits familiers résonner dans l'atmosphère. Le crissement des cordes, le cliquetis métallique des outils, le grincement des coques de bateaux… Ce qu'il aimait cette cacophonie si musicale à ses oreilles ! Il adorait son boulot, il ne remercierait jamais assez Iceberg de lui avoir laissé sa chance.

Il avisa Lucci un peu plus loin, pendu à la poutre d'un bateau à 20 mètres au-dessus du sol, son pigeon accroché à son épaule. Il hocha la tête en signe de salut lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et continua sa route sans perdre de temps. Arrivé à destination, il capta des éclats de voix provenant du chantier d'à côté, celui où ils œuvraient sur un navire pirate.

Fronçant les sourcils, il apostropha un des ouvriers du chantier, en quête d'une explication. L'employé lui exposa calmement les faits, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. D'après ce qu'il comprit, le capitaine du bateau en question cherchait des misères aux charpentiers responsables du chantier. Un bref rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

Voilà qui tombait à pic, il avait justement besoin d'exercices. C'est parti pour un petit échauffement matinal !

D'un pas vif, un mince sourire ornant ses lèvres, il se rendit sur les lieux. Il repéra un petit groupe près de la proue d'un trois-mâts, constitué visiblement de pirates et d'un ingénieur. S'approchant discrètement, il eut la surprise de reconnaître Kaku en la personne du dit ingénieur.

Il identifia sans peine le capitaine, étant le seul de la troupe à arborer un crochet à la main droite. Plutôt grand – il dépassait Kaku d'une bonne tête -, de forte carrure, il possédait une grande barbe noire aussi broussailleuse que ses sourcils. _On dirait un rat qui a pris un tuyau d'égout à reculons_, songea Paulie.

Suffisamment proche, quelques bribes de leur conversation parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« Et moi je vous dis ce qu'il en est ! Il ne fallait pas nous le confier si les frais étaient largement au-dessus de vos moyens depuis le début !

Le ton commença à monter progressivement entre le gréeur et le capitaine, qui ne voulait dépenser son or en aucune façon, et, fort de la présence de ses condisciples, alla jusqu'à menacer le charpentier. Les ouvriers, qui s'étaient tenus à l'écart jusque-là tout en gardant un œil sur le groupe, s'arrêtèrent dans leur travail et brandirent leurs outils, prêts à venir en aide à leur contremaître à la moindre incartade.

- Très bien, cracha Crochet, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. J'avais pas l'intention de payer de toute façon ! On va reprendre notre bateau et c'est pas de simples ouvriers qui vont nous en empêcher ! »

Ha, ça se gâte. Paulie sourit de plus belle à la perspective d'une bagarre. Posté dans l'ombre du bateau pirate, il observa la scène, préparant déjà ses mains dans une riposte offensive. Les malfrats sortirent tour à tour, pistolets, sabres et autres objets non identifiés – c'est pas un parapluie ça ? – et les pointèrent sur Kaku. Le jeune contremaître, pas impressionné pour un sou, fronça les sourcils, lâchant un soupir las.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe toujours comme ça ?

Autour, les charpentiers avaient stoppé leur travail, avisant les bandits d'un œil mauvais. Encore des pirates qui vont se prendre une raclée…

Une main sur la hanche, l'autre sur sa trousse à outils, Kaku attendait calmement le début des hostilités.

Le capitaine s'avança, brandissant son crochet en signe de menace avant de l'abattre durement sur l'ingénieur. Devant cette invitation manifeste, le gréeur ne se fit pas prier et évita lestement le coup.

Sans tarder, il empoigna ses outils et effectua un mouvement ample, frappant vivement les côtes du renégat. Kaku enchaîna avec un coup de pied latéral, fauchant les jambes de son adversaire, qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La chute fut si violente que le bandit expulsa d'un seul coup l'air de ses poumons.

Devant le spectacle, Paulie ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace, il avait mal pour le capitaine. Celui-ci se contorsionnait en crachant ses poumons. Kaku n'a pas dû y aller de main morte. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que le pirate ait une ou deux côtés fêlées.

Le cadet ignora le capitaine pour se tourner vers le reste de la bande. Ses armes brandies, il fixa les sous-fifres et haussa un sourcil, signifiant clairement : « À qui le tour ? ».

Comme un seul homme, la troupe sauta sur l'employée de la Galley-la, décidée à sauver l'honneur de l'équipage. Bien campé sur ses jambes, Kaku attendait la vague.

C'est ce moment que choisit Paulie pour faire son entrée. Quitte à faire son apparition, autant que ce soit avec panache ! Prenant de la vitesse, il sauta par-dessus son collègue en une élégante pirouette et, dans les airs, asséna une pluie de nœud de cordes sur les assaillants, qui s'écroulèrent sonnés. Le nouveau venu atterrit souplement devant Kaku avant de tourner à demi la tête vers lui.

« Tu pensais tout de même pas les garder pour toi ? lança le fumeur, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- J'espérais en emporter le plus possible avant que tu n'arrives, admit Kaku sur un ton léger.

- Il en reste six debout, fit Paulie, songeur. Le premier à quatre ? »

Le cadet répondit par un bref rire, signe qu'il était de la partie. Évidemment, l'égalité n'est pas envisageable. Face à eux, les malfrats encore debout avaient quelques hésitations à continuer. Non mais c'est quoi ça pour des ouvriers ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de bon à rien ? s'éructa le capitaine à terre, la respiration sifflante. Descendez-moi ces ouvriers ou je vous promets que vous allez nourrir les poissons ! »

Ha, bah voilà, suffisait de demander. Rien de tel qu'une menace de mort pour requinquer un homme ! Les pirates et les deux ingénieurs entamèrent leur joute. Autour, les ouvriers regardaient, admiratifs. Étant donné que ces deux-là étaient sur le coup, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'intervenir.

Les cordes grinçaient, le métal crissait dans le vacarme des batailles. Et, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le bruit cessa, le silence reprit sa place. Étalés au sol, les pirates qui avaient encore de l'énergie gémissaient de douleur. _Ce sont pas des ouvriers mais des démons_, pouvait-on entendre parmi les plaintes.

Au milieu de tout ce fatras, Paulie regardait le jeune roux, un air triomphal peint sur le visage.

« T'as perdu, Kaku ! ricana le fumeur. Cette fois, c'est à toi- … Oï ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

- Avec celui-là, ça fait quatre, expliqua le charpentier. Donc, on est à égalité.

- Ça ne compte pas ! Il était déjà K.O !

- Il bougeait encore.

-…Tu ne m'ôteras pas d'la tête que t'es mauvais perdant.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

**.x.**

La fin de la journée arriva à son terme pour les ouvriers, sonnant le repos pour les muscles perclus de courbatures. Paulie, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se retrouver dans le bar le plus huppé de la ville, entraînant avec lui les ingénieurs du dock. Il salua Blueno et les habitués à tour de bras avant de payer une première tournée, sous les remontrances de Lucci.

Au fil de la soirée, plus les verres s'empilaient sur le comptoir, plus les discussions devenaient animées. Tileston, lui, devenait de plus en plus bruyant et se prenait fréquemment des taloches de la part des charpentiers. L'ambiance était bon enfant, au point de dérider Lucci, un exploit ! Paulie, qui discutait avec Blueno, commençait à piquer du nez, dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalé. Après un énième verre – le verre de trop -, il alla taper la discute avec le comptoir sous l'œil réprobateur de Lucci.

Toujours prêt à rendre service, - et surtout parce qu'il avait perdu le pari - Kaku se proposa pour reconduire l'ingénieur chez lui. _Et puis ça me fera une petite promenade_, avait-il dit. Ni une, ni deux, il passa le bras de Paulie sur son épaule droite, chancelant légèrement sous la charge, et salua ses collègues avant de se diriger vers les docks.

À travers la fenêtre du bar, Lucci regarda la silhouette longiligne s'éloigner lentement. Il fût interrompu dans sa contemplation par Blueno, le barman.

« Un souci, Lucci ?

-…Non, roucoula platement le pigeon, son maître se détournant de la fenêtre pour de bon.

Dans les ruelles de Water Seven, Kaku se rendit compte d'un petit problème : il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de Paulie et celui-ci était à moitié endormi. Il le secoua une première fois pour le réveiller mais constatant que le fumeur de cigares dormait du sommeil du juste, il le secoua une deuxième fois, plus fortement.

- Paulie, réveille-toi ! J'ai besoin de ton adresse, s'enquit-il, secouant le charpentier avec vigueur.

Tout ce qu'il obtint fût un marmonnement à peine intelligible.

- Génial, soupira-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

Un violent coup de vent le décida à reprendre sa route. Il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les rues, les nuits avaient tendances à se rafraîchir ces derniers temps. Peinant à avancer, Kaku se résolut à se rendre directement chez lui. Pour l'heure, c'était la destination la plus proche. Il improviserait de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire une fois arrivé.

Quelques pas plus loin, un second coup de vent, plus fort que le précédent, emporta la casquette du jeune contremaître qui chancela sur ses jambes. Paulie étant complètement endormi, le poids sur ses épaules s'était considérablement accentué depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bar. À ce rythme-là, il finirait comme le gréeur mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ! Il secoua son collègue encore une fois, espérant de tout cœur alléger sa charge. Peine perdue.

« Fait un effort Paulie, je ne vais pas te porter jusque-là, soupira Kaku, quelque peu fatigué.

- Un problème, ingénieur ? »

L'interpellé se retourna d'emblée, cette voix lui rappelait désagréablement quelque chose. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son interlocuteur, caché dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, le visage à peine éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Malgré l'obscurité, il le reconnut sans mal. C'était le capitaine qui s'était fait mettre une rouste par les employés de la Galley-la, pas plus tard que ce matin.

Super, manquait plus que ça pour parfaire le tableau. Un pirate revanchard, quelle poisse… Cette soirée ne pouvait décidément pas être pire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, d'autres pirates sortirent des ténèbres, formant un large cercle autour de lui, coupant ainsi toute retraite. L'équipage, sans aucun doute. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce matin.

…Décidément, Dame Chance ne le porte pas dans son cœur.

Sur ses gardes, il observa Capitaine Crochet s'avancé vers lui avec flegme, lançant par intermittence un couvre-chef dans sa main gauche. Une minute… c'est pas sa casquette, ça ?

« On t'a jamais dit que c'est dangereux de traîner dans les rues la nuit, gamin ? susurra Crochet, un rictus goguenard peint sur le visage. C'est dangereux, très dangereux… Un accident est si vite arrivé. »

Nullement impressionné, Kaku resserra sa prise sur son collègue et se redressa comme il put, toisant ses opposants. Il balaya la zone du regard, regardant chaque ennemi tour à tour.

…Bon, ils étaient _vraiment_ nombreux. En temps normal, ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problème mais, voilà, s'il voulait se débarrasser de ces pirates sans trop de casse, il fallait d'abord qu'il dépose Paulie à l'abri.

L'ingénieur soupira fortement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils se pointent précisément ce soir ? Et l'autre qui n'est jamais sobre quand il le faut !

Le chef s'arrêta à quelques pas, gardant une distance de sécurité raisonnable, après tout valait mieux rester méfiant. Son regard s'attarda sur Paulie avant de se concentrer sur le roux.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'appelles Kaku, c'est ça ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, attendant la suite avec attention.

- Pourquoi tu nous le confierais pas ? proposa le capitaine, désignant l'endormi d'un coup de menton. T'as l'air d'avoir des difficultés à le porter. On ne lui fera rien, promis. »

À ces mots, Kaku leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire des plus mauvais ourlait les lèvres du pirate. Ben voyons… Et la marmotte, elle emballe le chocolat dans le papier allu ?

Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Là, derrière Crochet, une fenêtre. La vitre en elle-même n'avait pas grand intérêt, c'était surtout ce qu'il s'y reflétait qui intéressa le jeune homme au nez carré.

Il y avait du mouvement dans son dos.

Depuis le début de l'altercation, un pirate - c'est un gouvernail qu'il a sur la tête ? - s'était efforcé de l'approcher discrètement par derrière. Le contremaître se rendit compte que le monologue du chef renégat n'avait eu qu'un seul but : le distraire. Kaku en fronça les sourcils. Ces pirates d'eau douce le prenaient vraiment pour un idiot !

Très bien, s'ils veulent jouer à ça…il va jouer !

Un large sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage, invisible derrière le haut col de sa veste. Si le capitaine avait été un tant soit peu attentif, il aurait remarqué sans peine le changement dans le comportement de son vis-à-vis. Au lieu de quoi, il continua son monologue, persuadé d'avoir toute l'attention du jeune homme.

« C'était pas sympa ce que vous avez fait ce matin, et tu vois, je suis du genre rancunier. »

Kaku ne l'écoutait plus, son regard restait braqué sur le reflet de la fenêtre, toute sa concentration tournée vers le danger imminent. Ne laissant rien paraître qui puisse donner l'alerte, l'ingénieur laissa l'importun s'approcher suffisamment avant de passer à l'action. L'homme au gouvernail n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. _Pas encore…_

À un mètre, le pirate, jugeant la distance suffisante, bondit sur les deux employés de la Galley-la, sûr de son coup. _Maintenant !_

Kaku s'abaissa vivement, prenant le suicidaire par surprise, qui en perdit l'équilibre sur le coup. Sans tarder, le jeune homme s'appuya sur sa main gauche, y transférant tout son poids, et lança sa jambe vers le haut. Son pied s'abattit alors durement dans la figure du malheureux, qui s'écrasa contre le mur de derrière sous la force de l'impact.

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Kaku, qui avait mis trop d'élan dans sa frappe, fut entrainé en arrière par le poids de sa charge supplémentaire et tomba tête la première sur le sol froid. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer sous le coup de la douleur et de la frustration. Sérieusement, quand tout ça sera réglé, cet imbécile de blond va prendre cher !

Les pirates n'attendirent pas qu'il se remette de sa chute. Sur injonction de Cap'tain Crochet, ils s'élancèrent sur les deux charpentiers à terre.

Nom d'un concombre de mer ! Pas moyen de souffler deux minutes !

Attrapant son collègue par le bras, Kaku le chargea sur son épaule et esquiva, de justesse, un coup de sabre latéral.

Il riposta d'un coup de pied, cassant les côtes de son assaillant qui hurla de douleur. Raffermissant sa prise sur les jambes de Paulie, il se faufila entre les malfrats, aussi insaisissable que le vent. Lorsqu'il frôla l'un des scélérats, celui-ci –visiblement moins idiot que les autres - amorça un geste que le fuyard n'avait absolument pas prévu : un croche-pied.

Le coup en traître !

Trop rapide, Kaku n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le pied vengeur et s'écrasa lamentablement sur les pavés, perdant le gréeur au passage, qui roula un peu plus loin. Mettant sa chute à profit, il fit une roulade avant, esquivant un second coup de sabre, et se remit instantanément sur ses pieds. Un autre pirate l'attrapa par derrière et le ceintura de ses bras.

Bon là, ça commence à bien faire !

En réponse, le contremaître répliqua avec un violent coup de tête, cassant le nez de son opposant. Faisant fi du craquement sinistre, il enchaîna avec un coup de coude dans le foie, envoyant son adversaire à terre pour de bon.

Gardant un œil sur son collègue - c'est pas possible d'avoir un sommeil aussi lourd ! -, il adopta une posture de combat, tenant ses assaillants en respect. C'est qu'ils commencent à lui taper sur le système, ces pirates du dimanche ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui, c'était de retrouver la douceur de ses draps et taper la discute avec Morphée. Point barre !

« Je savais les pirates lâches, mais pas à ce point-là, lâcha platement l'ingénieur, la respiration haletante.

- Lâche ? persifla Crochet, qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le terme. Je dirais plutôt opportuniste.

- S'attaquer à 25 contre 1, ça porte un nom bien spécifique. Et ce n'est pas celui-là. »

Le chef renégat serra les poings, il observa tour à tour les deux charpentiers. Tant pis, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux vivants. Peu importe ce qu'il leur arrivait. Il leva sa main à hauteur de visage et pointa le ciel de son index dans un geste circulaire que Kaku ne comprit pas. Que manigance-t-il ?

Un son mécanique parvint à ses oreilles, le son familier d'un pistolet qu'on arme. Ça provenait de derrière son dos ! Le jeune homme se retourna précipitamment. Le pirate qu'il avait envoyé valser au début de l'échauffourée - celui avec le gouvernail sur la tête - brandissait un fusil, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. L'arme braquée sur lui, Kaku regarda, comme au ralentit, le scélérat appuyer sur la détente.

« Rope Action ! Round Turn !

Des cordes surgirent soudainement, passant à quelques centimètres du jeune roux, et vinrent s'enrouler autour du pirate. Saucissonné, le bandit lâcha son arme qui tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique.

- Kaku ! Baisse-toi ! »

Le susnommé ne se fit pas prier et se plaqua au sol. Tournant son visage, il vit Paulie, exercé une pression sur les cordes, qui crissèrent sous le traitement. La respiration laborieuse, le fumeur entama alors une rotation de ses bras, et projeta sa prise sur les autres pirates avant de lâcher le tout.

Strike !

La tempête passée, Kaku se releva et balaya la zone du regard. Et bien… Paulie ne les a pas ratés. La puissance de se frappe les a assommés sur le coup. Même le capitaine y est passé.

Le contremaître roux s'approcha de son homologue, qui restait étrangement immobile à son grand étonnement. Avisant les visages des pirates, Kaku sourit devant la dégaine de certains. Les pirates, de nos jours, ne savent plus quoi faire pour se démarquer.

Il reporta son attention sur le fumeur qui avait visiblement fini de cuver et s'était réveillé à point nommé. Plus besoin de le porter jusque chez lui. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas survécu à une autre séance de « trainage de boulet », fatigué comme il l'était par ces exercices nocturnes.

Enjambant quelques corps évanouis, il eut la surprise de voir Paulie s'effondrer au sol, d'un seul coup. Inquiet, il pressa le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et s'accroupit avant de le retourner sur le dos. Seule une respiration régulière et paisible perça le silence de la ruelle.

Mais… c'est pas vrai !? Il s'est rendormi, cet abruti !

Quelle guigne, mais quelle guigne ! Kaku n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Super, le voilà repartit pour jouer les mulets. Il en aurait presque soupiré de désespoir, pour le coup. Il se frappa le front de la main, excédé, se retenant de lui mettre une rouste dont il se souviendrait. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il amorça un geste en direction du gréeur avant de se souvenir d'un détail. Ha… sa casquette.

Se redressant, il fit un tour d'horizon, cherchant une tâche blanche dans ce chantier macabre. Trouvée ! Elle était toujours dans les mains du capitaine, n'attendant que de retrouver son propriétaire légitime. Il s'avança nonchalamment, zigzaguant entre les pirates et récupéra son bien des doigts noueux. Il la vissa sur sa tête, sans tarder, en soupirant de contentement. C'est quand même mieux comme ça !

Ne s'attardant pas plus, il attrapa Paulie et reprit sa route pour la seconde fois de la soirée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Direction son chez lui !

**.x.**

Initialement, ses appartements n'étaient pas situés très loin de leur positon. Mais voilà… Avec le boulet qu'il trainait, Kaku avait mis beaucoup plus de temps pour regagner son logement. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'était mis à pleuvoir peu de temps après qu'il ait repris sa route, le temps ayant visiblement décidé de faire mumuse avec lui.

_Mais qu'ai-je fais au monde pour mériter ça ? _se désola l'ingénieur.

Dame Chance a réellement une dent contre lui, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il faudra qu'il pense à aller s'expliquer avec elle. Vraiment !

Harassé, épuisé et trempé, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Chancelant un peu sur ses jambes, Kaku attrapa ses clés avec difficulté et entra avant de claquer la porte d'un coup de pied, heureux de retrouver le confort de son chez lui. Son domicile n'était pas grand mais c'était amplement suffisant pour une personne. De plus, il était remarquablement bien situé. À mi-chemin entre la compagnie et le quartier commerçant.

Le vestibule donnait directement sur un petit salon aux teintes moka, décoré sobrement et simplement. Le mobilier se composait d'un canapé, d'une table basse et de quelques fauteuils, le tout rassemblé autour d'un poêle à bois sur le mur de gauche. Une plante verte trônait dans un coin du salon. Quelques étagères vissées au mur croulaient sous le poids de livres en tout genre.

La cuisine faisait partie intégrante du salon. Situé à droite de la pièce, elle était séparée de la salle de séjour par un comptoir qui faisait également office de table. Elle était simple et fonctionnelle. Au fond, un second couloir donnait sur la chambre et la salle d'eau, située respectivement à droite et à gauche.

Au contact de la chaleur bienfaitrice, il souffla de soulagement et ferma brièvement les yeux de contentement. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Mais d'abord…

Il avisa son collègue qui reposait toujours sur son épaule. Leurs vêtements gouttaient sur le parquet en un _plic ploc_ irrégulier, formant une flaque d'eau qui grossissait de minute en minute.

Génial… Va falloir jouer les Mr. Propre…

Kaku se dirigea vers le divan et y déposa son fardeau qui n'émit pas la moindre plainte. Il prit le temps de déchausser son invité. Manquerait plus qu'il salope son canapé, tiens !

Ceci fait, il déposa les bottes dans l'entrée puis, armé d'une serpillère et d'un seau, il s'attaqua à la trainée d'eau. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

En revenant dans le salon, il jeta un œil à Paulie, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il aurait payé cher pour avoir un sommeil aussi profond… Soupirant doucement, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures – il n'avait pas envie de recommencer à nettoyer – et se rendit dans la salle d'eau.

Il enleva sa veste trempée avec une grimace – c'est jamais très agréable des habits trempés – et fit de même avec son pantalon, qui lui donna un peu plus de difficultés, le tissu humide collant à sa peau. Il laissa son t-shirt qui n'avait pas souffert de la pluie, heureusement que sa veste était imperméable.

Il attrapa ensuite les vêtements mouillés et revint dans le salon où il les étendit sur un fil accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. C'était très pratique pour faire sécher des affaires. Après une petite hésitation, Il déposa également sa casquette. Mieux valait ne pas la garder tant qu'elle était trempée. Il s'empara de quelques bûches et entreprit d'allumer un feu, histoire de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère.

Le tonnerre grondait dehors. Le feu rougeoyait doucement dans l'âtre, éclairant la pièce d'un doux halo orangé. Les ombres s'étiraient et tremblotaient sous la force des flammes. Kaku regardait le mouvement hypnotisant des langues de feu, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un instant, un léger ronflement lui parvint, le faisant détourner la tête. Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié la présence du gréeur.

D'une main, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'approcha du contremaître. Il se frappa soudainement le front, se traitant de tous les noms. Paulie portait encore ses vêtements trempés... Non mais, quel idiot ! Il aurait dû les lui enlever dès le début ! Il n'osait imaginer l'état de son sofa.

Jurant intérieurement, l'ingénieur roux s'empressa de lui enlever sa veste. Il posa un genou à terre afin d'être à la même hauteur, enserra les épaules du charpentier d'un bras et le releva suffisamment. La veste en main, il la lança près de la cheminée. Il s'en occuperait après, il devait d'abord sauver son divan.

Reportant son regard sur le problème ambulant, il eut un instant d'arrêt. Ha… oui, le pantalon aussi… Avec une certaine gêne, il approcha sa main de la ceinture et défit la boucle lentement. Il n'avait pas très envie que Paulie se réveille maintenant.

Collant le fumeur contre son torse pour plus de facilité, il fit glisser, de sa main libre, le vêtement imbibé d'eau. Au contact de l'air contre sa peau, le blond bougea légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas, au grand soulagement de Kaku. Le pantalon ne tarda pas à rejoindre la veste au pied de la cheminée. Après un instant d'hésitation, il lui enleva également ses lunettes. Il ne devait certainement pas dormir avec de toute façon.

Prit d'une soudaine curiosité, le jeune roux profita de l'immobilité du gréeur pour l'observer plus attentivement. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Paulie possédait une musculature développée, forgée par le dur travail de charpentier. Des jambes fortes, des bras puissants…

Étonnant qu'il soit toujours seul, il a pourtant de quoi plaire à la gente féminine… Continuant son inspection, Kaku fut étonné de ne trouver aucune trace de pilosité sur la peau mise à nue.

Il se demanda brièvement si c'était aussi le cas pour le torse avant de se mettre une claque mentale. Non mais, à quoi il pense ?!

Avisant l'état de son pauvre divan, il passa son bras libre sous les genoux du gréeur qui grogna et le souleva prestement. Le canapé étant trempé, il allait devoir installer son collègue ailleurs, le temps de régler le problème. Kaku soupira brièvement. À ce rythme-là, il n'est pas prêt d'aller dormir…

Ni une, ni deux, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Poussant la porte avec son pied, il entra de côté, à la manière d'un crabe, évitant précautionneusement de cogner son colis contre le chambranle de la porte. Tout aussi doucement, il le déposa sur le lit, le recouvrant de la couverture. L'air était plus frais dans cette pièce de l'appartement.

Bon, Mr propre est de retour ! Kaku fit craquer les jointures de ses mains et se mit au travail. Plus vite il terminera, plus vite il dormira. Cela ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas pris beaucoup de temps. Il en profita également pour tendre les affaires de Paulie correctement, histoire qu'elles ne soient pas encore trempées demain matin.

Revenant sur ses pas, il regarda le fumeur qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Kaku joua des épaules, il allait probablement avoir des courbatures demain. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas trop. Las, il étouffa un bâillement. Dieu qu'il était fatigué… Il sentait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls.

Allez, il ne lui restait plus qu'à déposer son invité dans le canapé et il pourrait rejoindre le doux pays des rêves. Bah oui, il n'allait quand même pas dormir dans le sofa. Manquerait plus que ça ! Après tout, il avait suffisamment donné pour aujourd'hui.

Ragaillardi par la perspective d'une bonne nuit, Kaku s'approcha de l'endormi. Se penchant en avant, il écarta la couverture et agrippa l'un des poignets de Paulie. Mais avant de pouvoir faire un seul geste, il fut soudainement tiré avec force. Déséquilibré, il tomba sur le lit où il fut réceptionné par les bras du charpentier aux cordes. Ceinturé contre l'ingénieur, il se figea aussitôt, attendant la suite. Il n'osait pas remonter son regard vers le visage de son collègue.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu un léger ronflement qu'il se décida à regarder Paulie. Ce qu'il vit le consterna : cet imbécile dormait toujours ! Il l'avait agrippé inconsciemment dans son sommeil et maintenant il le prenait pour un ours en peluche ! Il sentit son geôlier bouger contre lui avant de venir enfuir son nez dans son cou. Kaku ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous ce nouveau contact.

« Touchez pas…à Kaku…bande d'abrutis »

Un ange passa … Il a bien entendu ?...

Le cadet ouvrit des yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il se tendit inconsciemment et se fit le plus silencieux possible, dans l'espoir d'en entendre plus. Mais rien d'autre ne s'échappa des lèvres du fumeur, au point que Kaku douta de son ouïe.

Étouffant un autre bâillement, il entreprit de se défaire de la prise de Paulie. Posant ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, il poussa doucement mais fermement. La tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévue, le gréeur était sacrément bien accroché. _Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi ?_ se demanda le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait prévu le déroulement de la soirée…

Ho et puis zut ! Il était exténué, fatigué et pour l'heure il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir ! Tant pis pour le canapé, tant pis pour Paulie, il aviserait demain ! Morphée l'attendait.

Coincé dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, emprisonné dans une gangue de chaleur, Kaku s'endormit.

**.x.**

Les rayons du matin perçaient à travers la fenêtre, les oiseaux berçaient l'aurore de leurs chants.

Kaku émergea du sommeil avec difficulté, ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant sous l'intensité de la lumière avant de se refermer. Il avait du mal à se rappeler des évènements de la veille.

Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, il était bien là, sous la couette. Une agréable odeur de pin lui chatouillait le nez, une légère brise lui caressait le front et… Une brise ? Étrange, la fenêtre n'est pourtant pas ouverte… D'où peut-elle bien venir ?

Kaku se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, son regard ne tarda pas à tomber sur un… torse ? Il reconnut la ligne d'une clavicule ainsi que la naissance d'un cou. C'est en sentant deux bras autour de sa taille et un menton contre son front que ses souvenirs lui revinrent en force.

Lentement, il se dégagea de la prise de Paulie, déjà moins forte que la veille. Il espérait de tout cœur que le contremaître ne se réveillerait pas maintenant. Il se voyait mal expliquer à Paulie ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans le même lit… Il savait l'imagination du charpentier très fertile.

Il se redressa le plus silencieusement possible et tourna son regard vers le visage encore endormi. Poussant un léger soupir, Kaku s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec lassitude. Bon, et maintenant ?...

Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il fit un rapide tour d'horizon de sa chambre, comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il eut un temps d'arrêt lorsque son regard se porta sur le seuil de la porte. Non… Il doit rêver… Pitié, faites qu'il rêve !

« Je m'étonnais aussi de ne pas te voir revenir au bar. »

Et mince… Dame chance l'a définitivement abandonné.

Accoudé au chambranle de la porte, un pigeon sur l'épaule droite, Lucci le regardait de toute sa hauteur, un fin sourire sur le visage. Son regard passa respectivement de Kaku, qui était étrangement pâle, à Paulie, qui bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil. Reportant son attention sur son cadet, Lucci haussa un sourcil explicite.

Devant l'injonction silencieuse de l'ingénieur au pigeon, Kaku s'écarta précipitamment du lit comme s'il s'était brûlé et se posta à une distance respectable du fumeur. Les joues en feu, il se grattait nerveusement la tête.

« … C'est… pas ce que tu crois, tenta le pauvre gréeur roux.

En guise de réponse, Lucci se contenta de le regarder de bas en haut de manière très équivoque, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

- Tu m'en diras tant. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas félin, laissant les dernières notes de la voix fluette d'Hattori résonner dans l'air. Ne comprenant pas l'œillade de son collègue, le jeune charpentier baissa le regard et se frappa le front mentalement. Il avait complètement oublié dans quelle tenue il était ! Vu comme ça, difficile de voir autre chose que… Kaku se serait volontiers frappé la tête contre les murs.

Dans son dos, il entendit le froissement des draps, signe que Paulie s'était réveillé.

« Oï, Kaku, je peux savoir c'que tu fous là ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

… Finalement les murs, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

C'est officiel, Dame Chance le déteste.

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Les scènes d'action ne m'étant pas familières, j'implore votre indulgence à ce propos. Donc, rangez ces tomates, s'il vous plait !_

_Au début, je n'avais prévu que quelques lignes pour l'épisode des pirates revanchards. Et puis, j'ai fini par lui donner plus d'importance que l'intrigue principale - presque 3 pages quand même -, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ! Je suis un peu trop partie en freestyle ! _

_Je m'excuse pour les lecteurs/lectrices qui s'attendaient à quelque chose d'un peu plus explicite. Promis, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois !_

_Autrement, n'hésitez pas à me lancer des tomates et autres objets non-identifiés par review ;)_

_PS : Ha ! Il y a un petit clin d'œil à Seigneur des anneaux ! _


End file.
